cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DZofA
RDZfA Walchathou t é R'''evelyinré '''KÁOKTIK D'''omérólin '''Zóréa f''' 'A'tóia! A Aeras whof diftiv rachurs aseet. Notiv engils d devricans n Antolia. We do not wish to join other alliances. And we are currently '''full on trading slots. Namaste. And Good Luck. 4 8 15 16 23 42 Nation Information DZofA is a growing, under developed, and old nation at 295 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of DZofA work diligently to produce Sugar and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within DZofA to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DZofA allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DZofA believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of DZofA will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Since creation on Hallowe'en 2006, the DZofA has been at war a number of times. Once with a small forgotten nation in the Gaza Strip which ended up as a draw in November 2006, then with a mediocre sized nation in January 2007 on the East coast of USA whose name has since been forgotten. And then in February 2007 with GeTsOmE which was declared on 18.02.2007 with 3 battles so far. The first one took away 0.415 miles of land from GeTsOmE and about ℳ21.38. The second battle resulted in more deaths for DZofA but was classed as a victory. A surprise attack was sprung in the morning hours of 18.02.2007 and gathered ℳ609.56 and has since plunged GeTsOmE into Anarchy. At 9:29am on the 19.2.2007, GeTsOmE woke up and attacked back. The DZofA claimed ℳ481.23 in spoils. The battle was a victory for the DZofA. A second battle was fought that day at 11:37am and resulted as a defeat for the DZofA. Peace was signed at 11:41am after another battle which also resulted in a defeat for the DZofA. A long peace followed the GeTsOmE war which allowed the nation to expand as far as the City of Leeds when a strange force hit which caused the border to recede as far as the old Welsh border. 2 days after, war was declared by some now forgotten nation which ripped through the nation pushing it as far back as Cardiff. With the nation in ruins, the government moved to a totalitarian regime once normality was restored and focused on improving the infrastructure and technology of the nation as well as building up the military as the DZfA was severely unprepared for the 1st Great War of Destruction(GWDI) previously. It was just as well the military was boosted as within 2 weeks, GWDII was declared by The Supremacy located near Roma. The war raped the DZfA and pushed the borders back to Angelsea and left it in a state of Anarchy. There are numerous reasons for the war however only one has been released by The Supremacy. The DZfA is supposed to surrender 500 troops and ℳ50000 for a ceasefire. When this happens, peace shall be made and the DZfA are supposed to join the Allies of War, his alliance. Yeah Right. On the Summer Solstice, peace was offered by the leader of The Supremacy, The Apocrypher, along with ℳ100000 and an apology. Since then, the nation has moved from it's current position in Central Ireland, to Ludwigshafen in Germany near the French Border. On the 22nd, financial aid of ℳ200000 was offered by Nationsaurus Rex which was spent on 14 tanks, 20 infrastructure levels, 10 levels of technology and 40 miles of land which gave the DZfA greater control such as hold on the city of Brussels and total power over Liechtenstein. On 20.7.2007 The DZfA received a message from the leader of 1337_FOO Land offering trade and ℳ50000. The DZfA accepted and is now waiting on the ℳ50000 as bebo144 is currently on holidays. The ℳ50000 was collected on 31.7.2007 and was spent on 1 level Technology, 5 level Infrastructure and 5 miles of Land. On 7.8.2007, 500 military was purchased and have since, stayed in the nation rather than be deployed. This, combined with the Peace preference of Anto é Dárés, has rendered the populations happy immensely lowered. Henceforth, the nation's economy has started to become sluggish and slow causing a low Tax payment and resulting in National Debt. However, help has come from Namenorg of Ennland II. He has promised over ℳ50000 for the nation in exchange for a trade slot. This was agreed to on 8.8.2007 and aid offer has been sent to Seamos of Doolgeburg. On 10.8.2007 ℳ500001 and 1000 soldiers were sent from Seamos as well as ℳ200000 from Namenorg. With this money, 20 Technology, 20 Infrastructure, Border Walls and 50 miles of Land were purchased with a good bit left to spare. Graditude to the people of Doolgeburg and Ennland II from the people in the RDZfA!! On 19.8.2007, war was declared on Nosforan. One Attack was launched on 19.8 which left Nosforan in a state of Anarchy. 87 Enemy Soldiers were killed while 4.445 miles of Land, 1.308 Technology and 1.838 Infrastructure were taken. ℳ4004.07 was looted from Nosforan. However, on 20.8.2007, War was declared by Vashee, Merseyside and Movia of The Legion, due to the fact that RDZfA met all but one agreements of the Peace Protocol with nbx909. That RDZfA pays back Nosforan reparitions. Early on 21.8.2007, Anto the Cheese made a speech in Independence Square condemning the attacks and declaring the americanness of The Legion's quartermaster(nbx909) and his army of goons. The speech can be seen here. On 22.08.2007, peace was signed with MayorTim of Movia under the condition that RDZfA pays back Nosforan. Peace is yet to be agreed with the leaders of Vashee and Merseyside however it is expected to come quite soon. Geography The DZfA started off in the centre of Ireland and grew immensely taking the whole of Ireland, Isle of Man and Wales into the nations reach along with parts of england and most of Scotland. Since then, the nation moved to Ludwigshafen in Germany where it took total control of Luxembourg and Liechtenstein along with most of Germany, Switzerland, Austria and bits of the Czech Republic and France. On 1.7.2007, however, it moved its capital to Pollagh on Achill Island. The nation remained there for 2 weeks until it was moved to 1.Querstraße, Freinsheim in Germany. It now has control over Germany, Czech Republic, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Italy, France, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. It now is close to the main cities of Linz, Praha, Dunkerque and Genevè. GWDIII, however has pushed the boundaries of RDZfA over 200 miles back as far as Essen and just outside Brussels. *'Map as of 24.08.2007' Main Cities *Basel *Berne *Brugge *Brussels *Dijon *Dortmund *Düsseldorf *Eindhoven *Essen *Frankfurt am Main *Hannover *Heidelberg *Köln *Leipzig *Lille *Ludwigshafen *Luxembourg *Maastricht *Mainz *Mannheim *Metz *München *Nancy *Nürnberg *Paris *Plzeň *Salzburg *Strasbourg *Stuttgart *Vaduz *Zürich Sports The nation has expert teams in Target Shooting and 40-40. Shooting Shooting tournaments are regularly held between Anto the Cheese and shaneb, leader of killers in the Sports Arena of Coosan or The Street. 40-40 40-40 is usually played nearly every evening in Winter and nearly every week in Summer between Robin of keaneland, Niamh, shaneb and Anto the Cheese. Anto the Cheese usually wins most rounds by using a back passage around The Street however has not Freed All in quite some time. Military The RDZofA always keeps a thriving military presence around its borders and within its cities due to its citizens historical tradition of being cynical and sarcastic to most foreign offers regarding the nation's and alliance's independence and wellbeing. Although the military presence lowers the citizen's morale, they know that they are safer with the soldiers and secret police patrolling the streets rather than americans or englishmen as in Iraq. RB's FB stands for R'''evelyinré '''Búrfis. It is the same as a Department in a government eg.Department of Environment=FEB. *REB-Revelyinré Envirdings Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Environment *RCB-Revelyinré Culchitaj Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Culture *RDB-Revelyinré Profens Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Defence *ROB-Revelyinré Oceanic815 Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Oceanic815 Flags *'The official peacetime flag of RDZfA' The abstract main design was drawn by Anto the Cheese himself. In the center is a small eagle clutching two olive branches to symbolize the peace. On the eagle is the official seal of RDZfA. *'The Official wartime flag of RDZfA' Same design as above only the white, symbolising peace, has been replaced with a red, symbolising blood and war. Also, the eagle in the center no longer holds two olive branches but rather two arrows. Nations in Trade with RDZfA *Kaseyopia *Ennland II *Graniteland *Nationsaurus Rex Vampire Folklore The first Antolians were of German descent who brought with them the legend of Vampires which became one of the main cultural influences of RDZfA. Some say that even the main centrical bit of the flag is a de-sharpened Vampire's fang which was a method of protection against Vampires by immigrants as they did not know the true spirit of the Vampire. Also, the traditional national anthem is also the first one. It played loudly in what is now Independence Square on All Hallow's Eve when the nation was conceived. It also aided the modern national anthem by showing Antolia the idea that togetherness means power. Even nowadays, people dress up as vampires on Defection Day asking for acceptance which is what Vampires are have reported to do. The eventually found acceptance in RDZfA where the made their own culture as they had not been welcomed with cultural acceptance wherever they went. Vampires were welcomed, however, with energy-producing treats as they had a long trek looking for acceptance. Some met them with de-energising foods(eg fruit). These people eventually were attacked. Other people did not feel enough for the Vampires to accept them into their society but instead lit large fires and sent bright lights into the air to inform the Vampires that they had energising treats to help guide them on thier way. Eventually on All Halllow's Eve, the night grew late and the treats ran out. So the Vampire's formed their own society and that is how RDZfA culturally came to be. In these modern times, the Vampire's trek is still celebrated most places, especially by the youth. Although instead of energising treats they receive the modern equivalent. Sugar products. Instead of the Vampire attacks on the fruit-bearing houses, youth throw eggs and the fruit back at the houses which is just as efficient. Category: Nations